I Love Her Like Red Roses And Blue Violets
by flower gettin' lady
Summary: Prompt: "How about a Faye-meets-Diana's-grandma-as-her-girlfriend fic? That would be interesting…" oneshot, Fayana. Written for Fayana Fan.


**A/N: This was written for Fayana Fan, with this prompt: **

"**How about a Faye-meets-Diana's-grandma-as-her-girlfriend fic? That would be interesting…"**

**Keep in mind that in this fic I'm pretending that Diana's grandma didn't try to kill Cassie, and that it was witch hunters who did.**

"Please?" Diana begged, tugging on her girlfriend's hands.

"No!"

"Pretty please?"

Faye shook her head. "No, no, no, no!"

"Why not?" Diana asked. She shifted restlessly, perched on the edge of her bed. Faye was sprawled out over the rest of it.

"Because I don't want to." Faye said after a moment. She gently squeezed Diana's hand. "I have no desire to tell you grandma and your dad that we're dating."

"Why not?" Diana asked. "She's like a mother to me. She knew everything about Adam from the moment I kissed him."

"Creepy." Faye commented lazily.

Diana sighed. "Please, Faye? We have to tell them eventually."

Faye bit her lip, frowning. She loved Diana, but the idea of telling anyone was one of the few things that actual terrified her. She knew her mother would instantly disapprove, saying she didn't want Faye acting out. Faye knew that her mother wouldn't understand. She would dismiss what Faye felt for Diana as a "phase". Faye didn't want Diana hurt like that, and she had a feeling that if they told Diana's dad and grandma they would get a similar reaction.

Diana lay down next to Faye, tracing circles lightly on the brunette's stomach. "Grandma Kate is already coming over tonight, and I told her there was something I needed to tell her."

"I don't know…" Faye rolled onto her side, making the mistake of glancing at Diana's brown orbs. "Damn your puppy-dog eyes."

"So is that a yes?"

"Fine." Faye said sulkily. "But whatever happens is on you."

Diana laughed giddily, taking Faye's face between her hands and pulling her in for a kiss. "It'll be fine."

**O.o.O.o.O**

"So, Grandma, how was you vacation? I heard you went to the Bahamas for two weeks?"

Faye couldn't help the tiny smile that crept across her face at Diana's attempt at small talk. It was endearingly adorable.

Her grandma said, "Oh, it was nice. Very warm there."

"I'd love to go somewhere warm someday soon." Diana said. Her eyes were huge and dreamy, making Faye wonder if she was actually enjoying the dull conversation. "The rain here is depressing. Maybe someday I'll get to go to Australia; I hear it's warm there."

Faye snickered. "Yeah, maybe if you win the lottery." When Diana's fell she was instantly contrite. "Diana, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

Diana smiled when she felt Faye's hand slip into her under the table. "It's okay."

"I'll take you someday, if you really want to go."

Diana blushed. She wasn't used to Faye being so affectionate with other people around. Normally Faye would have just apologized and left it at that, but Faye was making a real attempt to make it up to Diana, even for something as silly as saying Diana would never go to Australia.

"It's okay." Dian repeated, tracing her thumb along the edge of Faye's hand. "Really."

Diana's grandma had a knowing expression on her face. "So, Diana, you said you had something important to tell me?"

Her dad's head shot up at that. "She does?" he turned to Diana. "You do?"

"It's something I have to tell both of you." Diana felt Faye tense.

"Maybe later, Diana—" Faye started to suggest.

"Please." Diana whispered. "I have to. I'll be too scared to do it if I don't tell them right now."

Faye gulped as she nodded. It was nerve-wracking, wondering if she would be rejected. It wasn't a feeling she was used to. Even worse, she kept imagining the look on Diana's face if her dad or grandma disapproved.

"Well," Diana began, "you both know I broke up with Adam."

"Yes. Are you back together?" her grandma asked.

Faye snorted. "Hardly."

"Faye…" Diana warned. "Anyway, I'm with someone else now."

"That's great, Diana!" her dad said.

"Do we know him?" asked her grandma.

"Not him." Diana said. She reached for Faye's other hand and held them both above the table. "Her. Faye."

There was a long silence. Faye could feel her heart beating wildly, as though she was standing naked in front of the whole school rather than just holding hands with Diana. When she looked at their intertwined hands Faye realized hers were shaking. Diana, however, was as steady as a rock.

"I'm… I'm very happy for you." Diana's dad said at last.

"Really?" Diana asked. She glanced over at Faye, whose eyes were brightening already.

"I agree with your father." Her grandma said. "You two were always so close when you were little that I'm honestly not surprised."

"So you're okay with it?" Diana said.

"Sweetheart, whatever makes you happy makes us happy." Her grandma said reassuringly.

"Good." Faye said, finally finding her voice. "Because I'm not going anywhere for a long time."

**O.o.O.o.O**

"I can't believe you didn't want to." Diana said. She was back in her bedroom, curled up on Faye's lap. She reached up and tugged a brown strand of hair. "I told you dad and Grandma Kate would love that we were together."

Faye ducked her head down, breathing in the scent of Diana's hair. It felt perfect, having Diana molded into her body. "I know. It's just that…"

"What?"

Faye began braiding Diana's hair, making the smaller girl smile. "How will we tell the Circle? I know Melissa will be happy, and Cassie won't care. What about Jake and Adam? What about the school? What about everyone else that we know?"

"We'll take it slowly." Diana said. She'd had the same fears Faye was expressing, especially when it came to telling Adam. She wasn't sure if he would be angry or if he would understand. "First the Circle, and maybe the school later on. We don't have to tell anyone at the school anyway, we could just… ease them into it. Hold hands, maybe. Besides, what does it matter as long as I love you?"

"It doesn't." Faye admitted. She ticked Diana's nose with the end of the newly-finished braid. "Because I love you too."

**A/N: Another prompt done. Comments? Questions? Any new prompts?**


End file.
